Simon 'Ghost' Riley (HeroFall)
Simon Riley, more commonly known as Ghost, is a character in HeroFall and a antagonist in the game. He is a member of the Justice Fleet and is the advisor to Tony Stark/Iron Man. He is also a hired assassin for the Iron Justice Group in HeroFall 2: Dawn Of Justice, and the leader of the Chicago Justice Fleet in HeroFall: Chronicles 2. He was presumed dead during the Destruction of Chicago in the end of HeroFall, where he was hit by a massive explosion, blowing off one of his arms and causing him to be crushed by falling debris. However, Ghost escaped death, but was grievously injured and went into hiding after the Sentinel Task Force killed Iron Man and won the Hero Civil War. History Hero Registration Act Ghost, after the end of the War Against Ultron and the Decimation of Skynet, was a member of SHIELD and a f ele commander for the massive organisation. However, 5 weeks after the events of Incredibles 6: Villains Rising, the U.S. Government passed a law known as the Hero Registration Act, that would force Heroes in the United States to reveal their identities to the public and they would work for SHIELD. Ghost and all the other Heroes went to discuss this in the Metroville Docks, with hundreds such as The Incredibles, Clementine Everett, Lee Everett, Aiden Pearce, Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce and all the Avengers attending the meeting, with Ghost as a part of the SHIELD Security detail. However, after several minutes, the discussion turns into a heated argument, worsened as Tony Stark (Iron Man) took out a Revolver and attempts to shoot Dashiell 'Dash' Parr, only for Mike (a Walking Dead character) to jump in the way and get shot in the chest by Stark. This resulted in all Heroes in the room opening fire on each other, and Aiden Pearce blows the Underground Pipe system up, killing several SHIELD Agents as Jacks fires a Grenade at a wall, and then Dash jumps out and starts firing at the SHIELD Agent, killing them as Ghost attempted to shoot at the Heroes, who retreated as the US Military came in to help, but the Incredibles, Captain America and Sentinel Task Force members got away, and Ghost made a decision that would change his life... He joined Iron Man's army known as the Justice Fleet! Battle of Chicago and Presumed Death 3 weeks into the Hero Civil War and the even amount of Heroes on each side of Freedom and Justice, with 1,000,000 Heroes on Captain America's side, and 1,000,000 Heroes on Iron Man's side. In the Final Battle of The Civil War, Ghost and his allies, such as Price, Griggs and John 'Soap' MacTavish, then commandeered a massive, 70-meter long Flagship known as the Dreadnought (which was the Justice Fleet's biggest and deadliest ships) and headed to the East Coast Ocean, ready for the final battle. Ghost piloted the Ship's Directed Energy Laser Cannons and the Justice Fleet confronted the Sentinel Task Force Fleet in the Ocean near the city of Chicago. Ghost proved to be an amazing aim on the Direct Energy Laser Cannon, destroying hundreds of Sentinel Ships as Mitchell, The Incredibles, Jacks, Clementine and Aiden then fired their own DEL Cannons at the Dreadnought Ship, hitting the hull and blowing up several Direct Energy Barrels, blowing the Dreadnought's hull and deck to bits, and Ghost was hit by an explosion that destroyed the Direct Energy Cannon, blasting Ghost back. After several minutes of crawling around in disorientation as explosions went off everywhere, bullets flew through the air and the screams of the dying echoed, Ghost watched in disbelief as Soap, Griggs and Thomas Le Dameis were stabbed and killed by Dash, Jacks and Clementine on the deck of the Sentinel Flagship. Price then came in and helped Ghost up, dodging bullets and shooting at several Sentinel Task Force members who tried to kill them. Ghost and Price then reported back to Iron Man, who had the whole Justice Fleet and Iron Legion (a massive army composed of 55 Iron Man Suits) ready for their last ditch effort, the Destruction of Chicago! Ghost and Price led the massive Justice Fleet Invasion Force, with hundreds of Ships coming in from the skyline and firing at several Skyscraoers, bringing the massive buildings toppling down and exploding as they hit street level and killing hundreds. The Justice Fleet then came in on Helicopters and VTOL Warships, killing every civilian they see, in order to 'show the US Government not to cross them', as the Government was about to abolish the Registration Act. With the city destroyed, the final battle begun as the Sentinel Task Force comes in on VTOLs and Helicopters as missiles are fired everywhere and several VTOL Warships are hit and crash into already-destroyed buildings. Ghost then equipped Dual-Wielded XMG Heavy Miniguns and also equipped a Remington ACR, before charging in and shooting down hundreds of Sentinel Troops with his XMG Miniguns, before tossing the huge guns aside and taking out his Remington ACR and shooting at more Troops. However, Jacks then comes in and destroys dozens of Justice Fleet Troops and Iron Legion Robots in a series of bullets and explosions as Ghost takes out a Machete and Jacks does the same, with the two charging at each other as Justice Fleet and Iron Legion Forces are killed all around them. Ghost then clashes and locks blades with Jacks, saying to the young boy "Jacks, please! Stop this pointless fighting! Retreat now, or you'll force me to do what Iron Man says!" as he hesitates and backs up, not wanting to hurt a child. Ghost then engages Jacks in battle again, but Ghost is eventually defeated when Jacks kicks him through the air, Ghost lands on his feet, but Jacks grabs an EM1 Quantum and fires the Laser at Ghost, hitting him in the chest and blowing pieces of his Ribcage and his entire kidney out. Ghost then lands hard on his back under a building, and is finished off when a Fighter Jet crashes into the building's wall, which causes massive debris to crash on to Ghost as he screams in horror, before having his entire body crushed by the debris. Escape from Death (Justice Fleet Defeated) Despite his mortal wounds, Ghost somehow managed to climb out of the debris, covered in his own blood and dust from the debris as he crawled away from the site, looking at the devestated City. Ghost then watched as Tony Stark's body was placed in a body bag and taken away by FBI Agents, as several Helicopters flew above, with their spotlights trained on the streets. Ghost managed to crawl through the city's alleyways and make it out of the city, despite sustaining grievous wounds such as: a destroyed Ribcage, lacerated kidney, crushed lungs and an amputated arm, and he went into hiding along with the rest of the Justice Fleet as the Hero Civil War was declared officially over as the United States Government abolished the Hero Registration Act, allowing America to be a true utopia of freedom for the next year, and that was a time where Ghost waited to strike again. Assassination of Steve Rogers Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborgs